


When Arwen Sang

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen's song in the night brings peace to Minas Anor. (Double drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Arwen Sang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012, edited and posted for Legendarium Ladies April 2016. Prompt N39: "Song Lyrics: In this spellbound night the world’s an elvish sight - Nightwish - Elvenpath."

The stars were bright over Minas Anor. The White Tree swayed gently in the breeze, gleaming in the moonlight, as the Queen of Gondor and Arnor stepped lightly through the Court of the Fountain. Her dark hair flowed loose over her white robes. She stretched her arms upward, and as so often in former times in the House of Elrond, she raised her voice in song to Elbereth the Star-kindler, accompanied by the gentle sound of the falling water in the fountain.

Her song floated over the sleeping City, blessing it with peace and rest. Those who were awake to hear it stood motionless as if spellbound; none had ever heard so sweet and clear a melody. And those who slept passed from old nightmares of battle and fire into quiet sleep, and the children forgot their dread of lurking shadows. She made the night beautiful, and the darkness came without fear.

Yet now she is gone, none knows where; and he who was our King returned, the Elfstone, the Renewer, lies upon stone in Rath Dínen. In those days, the White City was truly a place of enchantment; shall we see its like again, now that it has faded?

**Author's Note:**

> This references Frodo's words on seeing Arwen come to Minas Tirith in _The Return of the King_ : "Now not day only shall be beloved, but night too shall be beautiful and blessed and all its fear pass away!"
> 
> Rath Dínen: The Silent Street near Minas Tirith, where the Kings and Ruling Stewards were laid to rest.


End file.
